An Acquired Taste
by PieLover314
Summary: Fizz is left unable to pay for a pizza, so he has to do something or Teemo will be upset. (M/M Teemo/Fizz)


Fizz was laying down on Teemo's bed, waiting for him to show up. He had everything set up just how he had seen it in that movie he rented. There were a few candles lit inside of the bedroom and Fizz put on some 'mood music'. He even had a pose to strike when Teemo showed up, everything was going to be perfect!

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Fizz was already feeling anxious about what tonight will contain. His nervousness only rose when he heard the front door open and close, Teemo seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

"Hello?" He heard Teemo ask from outside the bedroom.

"I'm in here!" Fizz was too excited and got into his sexy pose. He was laying on his side with elbow propping up his head. His left leg was laying along the bed and his right leg was bent with his other hand resting on top of it.

"Why did you want me to bring pizza? And why are you in my bed-" Teemo stopped himself when he saw Fizz laying on his bed in some sort of weird sexy pose. Teemo only stared, not sure how to even respond or what to say.

"Oh? How am I going to pay for the pizza if I have no money." Fizz had memorized the line straight from the movie, and he even said it sexily like the lady had.

"What? Pay for the pizza?" Teemo was confused, bewildered, and slightly turned on.

"Isn't there _anything_ I could do instead of paying for the pizza?" Fizz asked, on cue his hand rubbed up and down his sleek body. Teemo visibly gulped and set the pizza down on his desk.

"Uhh, are you alright Fizz?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out~" Fizz batted his eyes a bit and made a 'come hither' motion with his finger.

"What is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pouted a bit. "I can't pay for the pizza so we will have sex to pay for it." Teemo's mouth fell open.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted. "Who, or what, put that idea in your head!"

"This movie I got from Ziggs. He said to do this and you will be all over my slit like Kog'Maw over food." Fizz took the mention of his slit to rub it a bit. Teemo felt himself stir a bit down in his pants.

"What movie?" Fizz pointed to the case and Teemo walked over to it, his eyes not leaving Fizz at all. He looked at the case and it read, 'Pussy Delivery 2: Cash or Check'. Teemo wasn't sure if he wanted to gag at Ziggs sense of humor or to laugh along with it.

"So, you wanna dive in yet? Did it work?" Fizz sounded a bit needy with his response. He had taken the time Teemo looked at the cover to reposition himself. He was laying down in his back now, his legs spread apart as a show for Teemo.

Teemo dropped the movie case and looked at his friend sprawled out on the bed. He and Fizz have done things for a while now, why should he refuse Fizz now? Besides, Teemo was hungry and the pizza didn't look as appetizing as the body in front of him.

"I'm waiting~" Fizz said, squirming a little as Teemo started to step closer to him.

Teemo had done this before, once, and it was quite enjoyable. He sat on the bed and rubbed at Fizz's thighs for a bit. Slowly going lower and lower as he teased his partner. He knew Fizz didn't enjoy the teasing, so he decided to get right into it. He lowered his face down and slowly licked and kissed his way down Fizz's thigh. He heard Fizz above him squirm a bit at the feeling. Even giggle a bit, Teemo's fur tended to tickle him on occasion.

"Ah!~" Fizz moaned a bit too loudly as Teemo gave his slit a lick. It wasn't much, just a light lick. He kept up with a few lighter licks, not diving in just yet. "Nnh, Come on Teemo. Don't tease me!" Teemo smirked a little, enjoying Fizz's pleas to stop toying with him. So he started to lick harder, right on the slit his member hid in. He could feel Fizz starting to sweat down there, it tasted like sea salt and the smell was getting to be a bit fishy. Teemo didn't mind it, he rather enjoyed it.

As Fizz started to pant a bit, he could tell that Teemo started to get into it as he really dove in with his tongue. "Ah! Damn Teemo!" He thrust his crotch into the yordles face. He rather enjoyed it when Teemo would go down on him. The pleasure and sensations were different from when his dick was being pleasured.

Teemo was really going to town on Fizz's slit, licking at everything his tongue could get to. The fluids Fizz was secreting were different now, more deep and richer tasting. Like it was coming from his core and the more Teemo licked, the more he would taste.

He got an idea and stuck two fingers into Fizz's slit, moistening them a bit and getting him to moan and put his legs on Teemo's back. He took his fingers away, replacing them with his tongue once more. He was pushed into Fizz's crotch even more, with the help of Fizz's feel on his back. While he continued is frontal assault, his moistened fingers found their way to Fizz's pucker. He didn't take the slow approach and stuck a finger inside of Fizz, squirming it around a bit.

"Ooooh, Teemo!~" Fizz squeezed and tensed a bit as the finger pushed into his rear. "Oh fuck, deeper!" He shouted, pushing Teemo a bit more. Fizz's hands had found their way to Teemo's head. Pushing him downward into his crotch.

Teemo was in heaven, enjoying Fizz's pushing and the flavors and smells he was experiencing. The taste was stronger and the smell was completely fogging his mind. He could finally feel Fizz's member slowly making it's way into his mouth. He added a second finger to Fizz's rear and got another loud moan from Fizz.

"Ahh! Teemo~" Fizz shouted, he pushed again. "Oh Teemo~" He could feel himself start to get hard again. "Be... Be ready for your reward." He said, trying to not moan between words like some sort of virgin. "Oh yeah~" He let out another moan. He could feel Teemo licking at his growing member and rubbing his prostate with his fingers. He kept Teemo in place with his feet and hands, rubbing at Teemo's furry head and ear.

Teemo enjoyed the bit of attention Fizz gave him with the scratching on his head. The taste only got stronger as he started to take Fizz's member into his mouth. It was already throbbing to his licking, a bit of pre was leaking out of the tip. He started to lick up and down the shaft, Fizz let up on the pushing to allow him to move up and down a bit too. His fingers started to push their way in and out of Fizz's tight rear.

"T-Teemo! Ah~ P-please. More." Fizz moaned, his breathing was getting ragged and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He wanted another finger inside of him, something to make him feel fuller. His dick was fully erect now and Teemo had gone from eating out his slit to licking and sucking on his dick. The change of sensations was always great to Fizz, it kept him from getting bored with the same sensations for too long and always made his climax just that much better.

Teemo heard Fizz's plea and added a third finger into his rear, making it thicker as it goes in and out of him. Teemo was really starting to work now, wanting to get Fizz to his limit and taste his essence. He was leaking more now and with each lick it earned him a moan and another bit of pre. The taste was delicious and he even got a bit more pre when he struck his prostate in time with his bobbing.

Fizz wasn't going to be able to take it anymore. The work Teemo was doing on his rear was euphoric on it's own. His fingers pushing on his prostate in time with his bobbing and licking was great. His licking was even great, he could feel Teemo's delicate tongue whenever it came to his tip. "Oh fuck, Teemo!~" He would moan, pushing Teemo down a bit too. He was starting to lose it though, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge. "T-Teemo. I'm getting there. C-close!" He moaned, louder than before.

Teemo heard his cry of pleasure and started to work faster on his end. He deep throated Fizz a few times, licking his entire dick and lapping up any pre he was rewarded with. He could still taste some of Fizz's slit juices on his dick, but he was wanting something more salty and tasting now. His fingers were doing their work on his butt, he was pushing harder and harder, timing it with his licks and sucking.

"Teemo! I... I'm gonna!" Fizz didn't finish his sentence as he felt himself tense for his climax. He pushed Teemo's face down as hard as he could. He felt himself tighten around Teemo's fingers and squeeze them. He emptied himself into Teemo's mouth, spurt after spurt of his cum was eagerly lapped up by his partner.

Teemo Felt Fizz tense by his actions and prepared himself. He roughly pushed on his prostate and lowered his mouth around his dick. After a long and low moan from Fizz he felt his dick throb once before he started to cum in his mouth. Teemo did his best to swallow it, shot after shot it went down his throat. He kept playing with Fizz's rear end as he continued to lick at the dick that was starting to shrink. He loved the taste of Fizz's cum, it reminded him of the sea.

"Ahh..." Fizz said, his breathing was panted and heavy. "That... was great." He moaned as Teemo pulled his fingers out of him. Teemo gave his dick another lap before he pulled his head away and they locked eyes for a second. Teemo moved himself up over Fizz and they started to make out for a bit. Fizz could taste himself, all of his flavors on Teemo's tongue. Teemo was grinding himself a bit into Fizz, wanting a bit of release himself.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Fizz said as Teemo cuddled him a bit.

"Yeah, I did." He looked back up at him. "Just do me a favor and DON'T accept anything from Ziggs ever again. Okay?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself." Teemo looked confused. "Him and Rumble are over there in the closet watching." Teemo immediately shot up and looked over at his closet. He ran over and threw the door open, seeing Rumble and Ziggs covered in sperm from their recent sex act.

"That was pretty hot Teems." Ziggs raised a hand to get a high five from the, now furious yordle.

"Get out of my house!" Teemo shouted, grabbing a nearby bat and swinging it at them. The couple quickly made their way out of Teemo's house. Teemo got back to bed and was given a hand job by Fizz

The End!


End file.
